


Crush

by ngm



Series: Coming to Terms [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Analingus, Banter, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Reconciliation of Feelings, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: Another encounter in a posh-er bathroom between Junkrat and Roadhog, a few months after the Route 66 injury has the two talking about the terms of their business arrangement.Part 3 and END of this arc.





	Crush

 "But'chu do it, M'not steady enough, mate, we both know this. FACT."

 Mako stood behind his cohort in yet another too-small bathroom (weren't they all?), though this one had better lighting and more of a counter, less of a stand-alone sink -- which fared better for all of the things in the vicinity of the two junkers. 

"...Heh-heh-heh..." The low chortle left the brute and vibrated through his respirator before he pushed it up onto the top of his head, then thought better of it and tossed it to the counter top. "Y'could try."

"Don't wanna. YOU do it. M'gonna boss'ya inta doin' it."

"...don't hafta  do that, fool."

"Ah know!! Jest sounds more official if Ah do, considerin' things!" Jamie chirped out, leaning on the counter with both hands, grinning at his partner-in-crime in the wall-length mirror. There was no need for Roadhog to be standing behind him, standing so close, looming. The design of this little chic bathroom allowed them the comfort of being able to stand next to one another and yet... Neither seemed to acknowledge this. 

"Nahhhh..." He stepped a fraction closer, belly almost grazing Junk's back and reached across his friend to grasp at his shaving bag, setting it down within arm's reach. "S'stupid."

"Nuh-uh!" Fawkes, now two months into being healed well enough to re-administer his prosthesis, whirled to face his taller henchmate. Hands grasping the edge of the sink counter behind him, the junker gazed up and let out a shuddered breath-- Whatever he was **about** to say had disappeared in his throat. Jamie grinned up at the older man in lieu of having anything articulate to say. "Ehhh...ehehe..?"

"Y'want it like that then?" 

And that laugh got a little louder, eyebrows raising. 

Things had been a little less tense and a little more... flexible, if that word could be applied to a beyond morbidly obese man and a double amputee. Roadhog had been a more forward about his tending to ' _them_ ' and Junkrat had not only been wholly more observant but was doing a good job of not instantly saying the most obnoxious thing that came to mind-- especially since those things had been a little more lascivious than he had been used to as of late.

Nothing had particularly changed with them but the attention that Jamie has been minding the other, staying awake a little longer at night, confirming each and everything that Hog had claimed he had done... And he **DID!** He did all of those things and _more_ \-- they'd even gotten to a point where Mako was giving his skinny Junker a shave every two or three weeks, in dead silence, naturally, but the task was being carried out none the less. 

"Hehehehehehehe..." 

"Hffh... turn around, idiot." 

"Oh, so y'want it like _that_ , then?!" Junk replied with a cackle, echoing the earlier words and somehow making them sound both more sensual and ridiculous. The smoldering arsonist turned around as obediently regardless of his 'boss' status and braced his hands back on the counter's edge, fingers tapping with jittery excitement. 

Mako just shook his head at the other man, focusing his attention on holding down the strap and sharpening the blade before they carried on. He'd shave first, then his cohort, Jamison watching in awe each time, like this was some kind of amazing feat. 

The amazing feat was that Fawkes had managed to keep his mouth shut after the first few times he had been barked at while observing the tank shave. 

The first time that Roadhog had allowed his companion in to watch was the _third_ time he'd caught him peeking in through the doorway. A loud snort and a throat clear and perhaps it was the luck of the hotel room they'd gotten, creaky doors, creaky floors, that had given them both ample opportunity to jump that hurdle. 

Jamie had sheepishly crept into the bathroom, mechanical hand rubbing at his bowed neck as he grinned at the behemoth already making excuses as to why-- but as per usual, Mako had been able to shut him up with few words. Gesturing to the toilet and smirking a bit as the other hobbled over and sat down. 

"Sooo--"

"Don't. Speak."

"Okie-dokie then! Mums the word! Not a peep outta..." The look that Roadhog shot him bordered on murderous and the runt snapped his mouth shut after croaking out a "--me." and sat with his hands politely folded on his knee. "Well, carry on 'en!" 

A low growl left the bigger junker and it caused the rat to squeak, eyes widening as he sat at the edge of the seat, near leaning on the sink that Hog had settled his belly against.

"But how do y'not cut'cher self?"

"Ughhh... Go away."

"No-no! M'sorry! I wanna watch."

"Y'like t'watch, huh..." Was all Hog chuckled out as he scraped the blade across his face, his upper lip, occasionally glancing at the way Jamison was looking at him in the mirror. 

-

But that had been quite a few shaves ago, now, when Mako went to take care of this slightly intimate event, he left the bathroom door open enough to silently invite the other man to watch or enter if he were so bold. (Shockingly enough, he was.)

Then there were days like today, where the behemoth would comment almost repeatedly about the peach fuzz, a relentless sort of tease and eventually would corral his counterpart to the lavatory and sit him down. Or rather, they would stand at the sink. 

"This is'a nice place, ey? Too nice fer th' likes a'us..." Jamie murmured as he glanced at the man standing behind him in the mirror. 

"Hnnh... that's fer damn sure." 

Junk's smile went wider.

"Y'gonna havfta try real hard t'bust up this sink."

"S'at a challenge?"

Another giggle left the skinny, smoldering junker and he gnawed on his bottom lip as he watched his bodyguard start to dry shave his own jaw. God, what a sight and Jamison's brows rose, head tipping along, emulating the same motions that Mako was making. It was easy to get lost staring at his face, so rarely seen it was like a treat for him, _just_ for him and it made the fool feel all that much more special. 

It was the sound of the straight razor being set down on the wide countertop that had Jamie blinking back to attention, cheeks feeling a little warm as he knew what was coming next. This part had been getting harder to deal with and as their bathrooms had varied, so had the positions in which this grooming had occurred. 

There had been an equal amount of times where a tired Junkrat had sat on the tank's thigh, unable to stand with his weakened stump, versus the times where Roadhog had stood behind the slightly shorter cretin, both taking up as much space as they could in the mirror. Those were the times where Rat had to clench his hands on the sink, had to stifle his giggles or grins because Hoggie could easily see him. 

"Heh... We'cn afford it." 

"Hafta be a real good reason, Junkie." 

Those bushy blonde eyebrows rose higher and he tipped his head back, tilting up his chin and grinned too widely at his bodyguard. 

"It seems pretty sturdy, though..."

"Have 'ta pound it, then." Mako rumbled, picking the razor blade back up and holding it in the air. "Stand up straight..." 

Jamie uttered out another weird laugh at that, squaring his shoulders and hips before taking in a deep breath. Yeah, maybe it was him, but that sounded kinda... suggestive. His amber irises flicked to the gargantuan in the mirror and he swallowed. Probably was just him though, but hell, he could take the word and gallop with it, in his head. 

"Doin' m'best."

Roadhog snorted at that, the side of his mouth turned up just a teeny bit as he stepped a little closer, belly grazing the curve of Junkrat's back as he reached forward with his left hand and palmed the other man's jaw. These were the touches that were starting to linger, taking a little bit longer each time to get started. Neither of them mentioned this, Jamie wouldn't dare open his mouth over those big hands tracing over his throat, his cheeks, scruffing at his stubble. It was enough to make an indisputably pleased noise leave him but thankfully, it was drowned out by the rumble from the tanker. 

"Hhn.. More we shave it, more it'll grow back..."

"S'at so...? Jamison breathed out dreamily, eyes nearly shut before he cleared his throat and adjusted his grip on the counter, eyes blinking back open and guiltily locking on Mako's. The look on his face was vaguely similar, eyes dark, nostrils flared. 

"Yuh." 

It was a distracting sight in the mirror, the two standing too close, clothed only from the waist down and even then, that wasn't entirely visible. They looked a little more chummy than just pals. Like they were more than partners, much more than that, both standing with their own kind of pride, Mako's ungloved hand spread against the skinny man's jaw, cupping his chin. They... looked pretty damn good together. 

"Haah.." Jamie moved back a fraction and let out another heavy breath, grinning beneath the tank's fingers. "Well, get on with it'en..."

"Stop movin'."

"Gonna hafta hold me down."

"Don't... tempt me." The behemoth rumbled out, breath coming a little harder, smirk a bit wider as he moved the blade with care against the other's face. 

This was one of those times were Junkrat was truly struggling with keeping his mouth shut and he knew by how his belly was burning that he wasn't going to be able to. 

"...Do Ah tempt yeh?" 

Mako let out a growled exhale at that, his smirk even wider as he switched hands, palming that pointy chin now, pulling the slight man a bit back against him to get a better angle for where he was shaving. 

He moved a just as slowly as ever despite his breath coming faster, or the fact that Jamie was pressed hard to his front as he sliced through the fair blonde hair. The razor blade clattered down to the countertop as Roadhog's now free hand moved to his companion's chest, his concave belly. The gesture was something he'd struggled with since the first time shaving his partner in crime but tonight, he'd indulge in leaning forward and rubbing his just shaved cheek against the other man's freshly shaved face. Mako spoke no words, eyes shut as he gave into feeling Jamie against him, in as many of the ways he possibly could. 

The sound of the razor hitting the counter made the Junkrat suck in a quick breath, hands grasping the sink's edge harder as if he needed the leverage to keep himself up-- and he did, knee going weak as he felt that warm skin against his. 

"Mmmhh..takin' that as'a big yessss..." The loudmouth Rat whispered out hoarsely, swallowing as he rubbed his cheek back against the soft warmth. 

"Hhnn..." The behemoth dropped his hand from Jamison's jaw to the counter's edge, the other still pressed to his cohort's torso and he managed not to respond with anything more than another huffed out breath; his nose, his lips now brushing against that smooth skin. 

"Ah...hhhh..heheh... Ah was...tryin' t'figure out how'ta... repay yeh..." Junkrat was interrupted by his body being jerked a bit harder back against the firm wall of human behind him and the tank shaking his head. 

"No, no need." Roadhog rumbled against his ear, big fingers tilting that mug towards him until he got the man to twist back around, bodily facing him once again. 

"--fer all...Ahhh... jeez... that'cha do--" 

"Don't hafta." The brute interrupted his normally loud-mouthed cohort, gazing down at the frustrating blonde with unguarded adoration, his heart was full and it had been as infuriating and agitating as it had been overwhelmingly delightful to realize. Mako tipped the younger man's chin up and leaned down a fraction, not stealing anything just yet. "Just lemme keep doin' it.."

Jamie couldn't resist the grin at that, brows lowering a little as he let out a low giggle, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter, almost at eye-level with the other man. He leaned back to gaze at the other just as freely as Mako planted his hands back on the countertop, on either side of those narrow thighs and finally the entire sink counter bowed, just a tiny but still noticeable bit.

"...'an what if Ah wantcha t'do more. Eh? Then what?" Those eerie gold eyes darted down to the limited space between them, then back up at Roadhog's dubiously dark eyes, that gaze that almost made him feel like mischief was afoot and the Rat always found it exhilarating. 

Mako's thick eyebrows rose at that, eyes flicking over his cohort, his posture, his open body language and let out a chuckle to match the noise that had left his fellow junker.

"Might haf'ta start chargin' more 'en..." 

"How much more?" Junkrat murmured back, feeling his grin morph into a smile as he was stared down by his Hog and goosebumps, oddly enough, began to break out across his arms and legs as his personal bubble was invaded that much more by his bodyguard. Jamie didn't move, however, made no motion to put any space between them, ready to see how far his mate was willing to go. 

"Depends on whatcher askin' fer..." The brute rumbled out, close enough to nudge his nose against the other man's cheek, then bring their faces back together, grazing his jaw against that sharp one. This was dangerous and terribly indulgent; Mako's legs were already tense with the few times his knees had trembled over how arousing this was and how mortifyingly turned on he was. It was a guilty pleasure, obviously, to have been able to have these moments with the other man, to feel his body, to touch his skin. A growl left the behemoth as he stifled himself from taking a kiss from that mouth, eyes squeezing shut with a flush of momentary shame. 

"Y'know me mate..." Jamie whispered hoarsely against that big, warm cheek and he too resisted the urge to press his lips to that skin that was just for him. "... Ah want th' whole hog.. Th' whole haul... Th' _entire_ payload..." The skinny junker murmured out, awe on his tongue as he lifted his hands and gestured widely... at the man himself then dropped his mismatched palms to the other's shoulder's, fingers squeezing at his skin as they finally made eye contact.

The bathroom counter creaked again as Mako moved forward, pressed between the other's spread legs as he let out a low noise, an almost chuckle and nudged his nose against the other man's lightly, sucking in his exhaled breath. 

"Think y'can afford it..." The tank hissed, tilting his head just enough so that Jamie's long nose could easily brush past his, mouths just centimetres apart and he was rewarded with those great big amber eyes widening before Jamison huffed out a single chuckle and pulled the bigger man closer, hands meeting around Hog's thick neck, bringing their mouths together. The kiss lasted a few explorative moments before Junkrat pulled back a little, a grin plastered back on his face. 

"Consider that first payment then, eh?"

"Mm, gonna need more than that." 

"Eh?" The dazed looking arsonist blinked in question and only had time for that gesture before he was drawn closer to the behemoth, feeling quite at peace with Roadhog's lips against his, at his teeth biting at him. It wasn't just his mouth, but his cheek, his jaw, his throat that got nipped at and suckled by the brute and poor Jamison... The poor lad had no prior experience to go on, had no idea that having Mako's wet, open-mouthed kisses and greedy bites at his salty skin would cause him such an array of feelings. "Ohhhhhshit..!" The scrawny junker wheezed out, already brought to the point where he was trembling from overstimulation. 

"That'll do f'now..." The behemoth breathed against his partner's ear and couldn't resist biting the lobe, only to have the skinny man him nearly jump off of the counter and into his arms. "Mhh...mebbe not..." Mako let out a low chuckle, hands curling around the body against his and he started to backpedal out of the bathroom, holding his partner while burying his foolish grin in the other's chest. 

"Oooohhho,  hell nah, mate, need'ta put down a proper deposit..." Junkrat managed almost breathlessly, a high-pitched, overwhelmed giggle eeking from him as he was carried out to the bedroom. "Oooff.." Jamie let out his breath as he was dropped to the bed, biting his bottom lip as he gazed at the behemoth following after him. "This room's too nice fer us..."

"Let's fuck it up'en..." 

"Ahahhaaha!! Ooohohhh... Roadie..." The little junker bit his bottom lip again, one eyebrow arching as he looked up at the man hovering over him, feeling like this must be some kind of fever dream-- Maybe the guy'd accidentally sliced into his jugular and these were his last fantastic hallucinations before death. 

" _Mako_."

"Hnnhh?"

"You call me Mako... when the mask is off..." The older man purred out, emboldened by how his partner in crime was gazing at him, stars clearly in his eyes. 

"Uhhhuhuhuh... M..Mako it is then, mate...ko? No? Okay, no scratch that part..." Jamie mumbled out as the behemoth too easily spread his legs with one gargantuan hand and pinned him to the bed with said limb.

"Mmh... That's more like it, _boss_..." 

The noise that left Jamison Fawkes made his almost romantic partner sit back a little, check between their bodies to see if the other guy had prematurely ended this encounter and was answered with a little shove at his arm as the paraplegic realized what he was doing. 

"What?! Ya never call me that!! Not even when Ah ask'yeh!" 

"Wha, _ **boss**_?" And Mako watched the man beneath him scrunch up with excitement, giggling out some sort of breathless pleased noise and an almost sultry sound as he gasped in. 

"OOooohoohohoooo... that does things t'me!!" 

"Do it, now..." The behemoth hissed out as he grasped at Junkrat's prosthetic leg and then his thigh, steadying the other man as he twisted the artificial limb off and reverently cupped the formerly wounded flesh. He watched as his cohort arched off of the bed, almost reaching for towards his stump but was halted by the way his partner pressed his cheek against the scarred skin, stunned when that big mouth brushed against his phantom space. 

"OHHHHHhhhhhoooooooooley-doooooooleyyyyuhhhh...." The blonde wheezed, brow furrowed as if he was in pain but he was purely overwhelmed... Such a tender touch at a place he barely touched himself unless he had to... "Ohhh...fuck Mako, do me arm... please..." He was shaking, thigh tense as his bodyguard nodded despite still laying kisses on his flesh. "Ohhhh, m'God...  Ohh... Mako, how....how come that feels s'good!?" Jamie whined out, gritting his teeth together as he struggled with the blend of sensations. Blindly, the shuddering junker reached above his head and disengaged his metal limb, tossing it carelessly to the floor-- which earned a grunt of disapproval from his partner. A weak 'sorry mate' left the rat's mouth before he held out his damaged arm, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Please?"

"Mm... anything y'say... _boss_." 

"Yer gonna kill me!" Junkrat managed to squeak out and was stilled by the grave stare he was receiving from his bodyguard-- and what a face too, lower lip jutted out almost petulantly as he pressed his cheek against the scars at his partner's leg, big brows furrowed, a blend of guilt and adoration in those dark eyes. 

"...Never." It was a soft admission but an honest one and it made the breath whoosh out of Jamison too quickly as he was gazed upon by his mate.  He didn't need to ask if Mako meant it, didn't need to question but tried not to quiver as that massive face was dragged his up to the inside of his knee before Roadhog moved forward with surprising swiftness to press an affirmative kiss to his lips. 

They were pulled into the lazy vortex of exploring each other's mouths, the way their noses brushed, the way each had to tilt to be accommodating of the other. Mako got to experience the extraordinary pleasure of causing only small, excited, satisfied noises to leave his companion's mouth and Jamison got to feel what it was like to be loved upon, the physical part of being appreciated, got to slide his fingers against that still bound hair, tap his arm against the side of his partner's head. 

"Mmhhh.."

"Hrrrh..?" 

Roadhog pulled his mouth back just enough from the blonde's mouth to narrow his eyes and glance to his left, at the stump that had poked him in cheek. 

"Kissy?"

This earned a proper guffaw from the bigger man and he pulled back, sitting on his knees and palmed his forehead for a moment before he reaching back to loosen the tie from his hair, then lay down beside the smaller man, facing him. 

"Oooohh...boy... yer just... full'a all'a th' surprises, huhhh..." Junkrat murmured as he openly stared at the tank, eyes wide and face hatched into a brilliant smile. 

"Huh... y'ain't even seen m'hog yet, boy..." Mako purred and that brilliant smile turned into a flushed gape too quickly. 

"Oooohohohohoohohoo... you are TOO ROIGHT, sir..." Jamie exhaled with a swallow, as if it hadn't dawned on him to concern himself that far ahead. 

His next giggle was stolen from his throat by way how distracting it was to have his Hog's hand move to his hip, sliding down his thigh and hoisting the leg against his, their fronts as flushed as they could be, skinny man plastered to fat belly. Then of his bicep being grasped by that big, black nailed hand, the other propping up that glorious silver head the look on Mako's face was beyond pleased; well past smug. 

There was the warmth of an exhaled breath against the arm-stump before the soft graze of a kiss that had the skinny Junker already back to shaking, having to drop his head into the fold of his other arm, his right leg slipping until Hog had grasped it, holding him as he finally smooched tenderly at his arm scars. 

The kisses were full and slow as if the big presses of lips against the keloid skin would do something by the way of properly healing him up but it was doing something, forcing the blonde to shamelessly squirm and writhe. 

"Hhhnnghhhaa... Yer drivin' me nuts, _boss_..." Mako panted against the other man's arm before he rolled onto his back and pulled the scrawny man on top of him.  His hands both moved to each leg, grasping Jamie's thighs through his knock-around shorts. It'd be easy and probably pretty damn hot to just tear them from the other man, to shred the fabric into ribbons, expose his Rat completely... The guilty thought had tank shudder a bit, smirking at himself as his hands hesitated. 

He could though. He to totally could and 100 Creds said that Fawkes would be utterly melted by it. 

"Ehehe... does that mean Ah get'ta boss y'around? Like, tell ya t'take off yer pants? Shit like that?" 

"No." But Mako was digging his heels into the mattress already, lifting his hips up to start shimmying down his shorts. 

"Hoooohohohoo, didn't need'ta, did Ah .." 

"Mmhhh..." Obstructive clothing kicked off, the behemoth moved his hands back to the other's waist, brow arched as he settled on the bed and smirked up at his view. 

"Like whatcha see, Hoggy?"

"Love it."

Junkrat looked as if he'd just been slapped in the face with a blush, brows raising a bit before he lay forward, left arm curling around the tanker's neck as be brought his head closer to the bigger man's. 

"Do yeh?"

"Yah-huh... Very much..." Mako breathed out, eyelids lowered as he met Jamie's gaze, then glanced down at his mouth and smiled. 

"Ah fuckin' knew it, mate..." The firey junker panted out with a laugh, scooting forward to press his mouth to his partner's. This kiss was longer, actually, a series of kisses of growing intensity as Roadhog's hands slid to the narrow curve of the other junker's ass and he pulled the younger man roughly against him. 

"Did'ja..." The brute wheezed, nipping at Jamie's bottom lip again before getting drawn into laying kisses against that freshly-shaved jaw, the long column of throat. 

"UHhhhhh..." He looked something between sheepish and overloaded, licking at his upper lip as he stared off, tipping his head back to expose more neck for the bigger man to eat. "Ehhhe... MAYBE Ah had'a inclination..."

"Mmmhhh... Yer awful slow." Mako wheezed as he pulled head back to lock eyes with the other man once again. 

"Mmm, in m'defense, 've only got one leg t'm'name..." Jamison breathed out with a grin, forehead pressing against the bigger man's as he grinned down at this bodyguard. "Finna guard m'body?"

"All night long..."

"Oooohohohoho, that was right cheesy mate..." 

"Mmmh, y'love it though, dont'cha."

"Ah do..." 

The tank couldn't answer that though he had much to say, too ready to pull the other man's mouth to his, to claim the kisses that he'd stopped himself from giving for so long. A kiss for every unkind word, a light bite for each cruel one, a touch of his tongue to Jamie's for every death threat and before either knew it, the younger junker had to pull back, shoulders hunched and head hung as he gasped for breath. 

"Yer... _REALLY_ good at this..." The blonde murmured with a pink face and his brows furrowed as he grasped at the bigger man's chest, palming his pierced tits. Aghhh... God, he was really giving into a lot of little desires that he'd only imagined being able to do... More than likely to a sleeping Roadhog but maybe things didn't have to be that weird. 

"Mmmh... Had a lot of time to plot..." 

"Plot... eh...?" It was now that Junkrat realized his whole ass was being held, cupped beneath those big palms and he shivered, grinding forward against the tank, gnawing on his lip as he vied for a little friction.

"Mmhmmm... Had t'getcha t'fall fer me..." Mako teased, one brow arched as he pushed his hips up to offer anything for the skinny man to move against. "These need t'come off still... _boss_." 

Jamison shot the older man a dark look, a 'do you want this to end now, because this is how we end this 'prematurely' sort of pained look as he huffed out a breath through his nostrils and humped forward again. 

"Do yer--" The sound of the fabric ripping between those big hands sounded fake, canned and Fawkes couldn't help the surprised laugh that bubbled out of him. The garment was trivial but to witness Roadhog losing a little bit of control was delightful. "--worst?"

"Huh-huh-huhhh..." It was a slightly off-pitch chortle, the great big man flinging the basic cloth away carelessly before his hands greedily spread against the other junker's bare ass. Yes... he'd seen this body before. Yes, even as recently as the whole Route 66 shitshow, he'd had to pull a nearly passed-out Jamison from the bathtub and dress him, dress his wound, put him to bed... He'd been chivalrous, spared the other from gazing at his body for too long in a less than becoming state. But the circumstances were different now, things were right as they should be. 

"Uuhhhh... wow... d'ya feel... good...hhuhh... c'n we sleep like this?"

"No plans fer sleep t'night..." 

Jamison fixed him with a flustered look, a giggle eeking out of the side of his mouth and bit his lip as he looked up at the ceiling to collect himself. 

"A'MEANT.. y'know... fr'm now on?"

"Mmm, depends..."

"On what'en?" The on-fire blonde balked, managing to look haughty while sitting on a man 20 years his senior, whilst horribly aroused. 

"Mm, if'n ya still alive after I slay yer ass..." Roadhog rumbled out with another chortled laugh and the blonde stared down at him with mildly startled shock before sucked in a defiant breath and grinned down at him. 

"Yer gonna hafta try really--- Oh m'fuckin' kee-rist, **NO**!!!" Jamie was interrupted by the bigger man's lift of his hips as he easily moved the skinny man back against the absurd girth of his still unseen dick. 

"Yesssss.... huh-huh-huh..." 

"Nuh-uhhhh mate, that's uhhh..." Jamison tried to twist, glance back but the grasp on his body was too great and was merely bumped lightly back against that swollen shaft,  head falling forward finally as he began to grind back against his bodyguard on his own. "Ffff....fuck.." 

"Mhh... maybe not t'night... y'might not be ready f'r the whole hog..." The older man rumbled, voice gravel as he ground up, quietly eager to have his partner start to hump against him. "Might suck yer cock... if'n ya ask nice..." 

THAT had Junkrat hunching forward, his hips jerking hard against the curve of Hog's belly and he let out a whine, already struggling with not cumming. The blunt fingers subtly prying his ass apart, the throbbing heat of what had to be a freakishly large cock taunting him from behind, impending; and now that? 

"...how nice?" The skinny man wheezed, "--fuck a'need m'arm..." Jamie croaked weakly,  pushing himself up with his left hand and glancing around to where he'd tossed it. A soft noise of acknowledgment left the behemoth and he loosened his grip on the lanky shit of a man, gesturing to where he'd plonked it on the floor. "Ah shit, yeah-- thanks mate!" 

Mako's hands held at that narrow waist as his partner in crime leaned off of him and nearly off of the bed entirely, eyelids lowering as he stared down the sharp angles of his fellow junker. The sound of accomplishment of reaching his artificial limb hissed out of the blonde before he was yoinked back onto the bed and rolled onto his stomach, the wall of tank suddenly behind him. 

"Hnnn... see whatcha did'ere..." The junker murmured out, twisting his prosthetic back on with a little hiss and flexing his fingers before sitting up on both elbows and looking back over his shoulder at the grinning brute. It was a sight for sore eyes, a naked smiling Mako Rutledge, hair down and over his face, hands flexing with eagerness before he grasped at that tiny waist and bumped that narrow ass against his furiously hard pecker. 

"What'd I do...?" Came a not at all innocent sounding question, Roadhog's shallow thrusts causing the bed to shudder and knock lightly against the wall. Oh, they were gonna right ruin this room. 

"Hhhn... what'dya call that?"

"Cardio." 

"Ehehhehehehehehhhhehh...hhhh... well.. c'n feel yer heart beat..." Jamie murmured lowly after the giggles that erupted from him subsided and he was answered with Mako huffing out a pant of a laugh, still grinding against him. 

"Mmmh, I'm a prime specimen..." The tank panted, settling back on his calves as he watched the skinny man rut himself against the bed and let out another low chuckle. "So'r you, apparently..." Then had to grasp himself, biting hard at his bottom lip to stifle the wave of greed. The urge to come had shuddered by and he shook, a growl leaving him as his hands moved suddenly to Jamie's ass, pulled him up. "Gotta..." It was too easy to hoist up the other man, to press his big mouth to one ass cheek and bite, as one massive paw cupped the wiry junker's dick and balls. 

"Aahhhh..." 

"Mmhh... Could eatcha..." 

"Y'could!! An' theres now way'd be able t'stop yeh..." 

"Not enough meat..." Mako purred against the mark he'd just bitten into that taut flesh and it was again, too easy to bodily lift the other man and fhwump him onto his back, still cupping his crown jewels tenderly. "Here though... Huh... Might get a mouthful..." 

"Eyyyy!!! S'like... two mouthfuls!!!" Jamie barked in response, grasping his cock with his flesh hand protectively. "Don't listen'a him, he's a big bully..." 

"Hungry bully..."

"Hhhhuhh.... yeeeeheeheehee.... shite mate, yer.. ah..." A gasp ripped from the smaller man as his hand was pulled from his dick and that just shaved jaw rubbed without warning against his shaft. "AAahhhhhh...hh.... _fuck_." The en fuego junker wheezed, mouth falling open in shock and staying quite like that as he scrunched his eyes shut and embraced what was happening. 

"Mmmh... maybe... maybe..." The big brute breathed against the other man's dick, pleased with just how effortless it was to get Junkrat to shut up. "Not much of a talker now, eyyy?" 

"Uhhh... Want me t'start singin'?"

"S'long as it's m'praises, sure..." Mako murmured, licking his lips before pressing his mouth to the twitching tip of Jamison's dick. "Mmh... tastes like it's never been touched..." Came a low chuckle from the big man's throat drew more cock into his capacious maw. 

"Ohhhhhhh....rest assured--- s'been touched..." Junkrat managed to whisper out, his eyes widening in bewilderment as he watched Roadhog's silver head burrow between his thighs. 

"Hhnnfff..." A sort of snort left the behemoth as his head lowered and he swallowed the length of the other man's prick into his wide mouth, an eager noise following his grunt as he tried to lap at more flesh. 

"OhmyG'd, Makooo...y'makin' me believe!!!" 

"Do you ever shut up?" The brute rumbled, that dick easily slipping from his lips before he sucked both testes into his mouth. 

"AA--!!" That worked very well too, it seemed as Junkrat's hands went immediately to the hog's bare head, fisting at his hair. Mako's tongue pressed against each ball, between them and another eager, almost frustrated noise left him, the sound of greed finally growling out of him as he pushed Jamie back even further, hoisting a thigh over each shoulder. The response from the blonde was a weak, ragged gasp as his balls dropped from that mouth and Roadhog's tongue touched his asshole. 

Whatever yelp that had died in Junkrat's mouth when his cock had been sucked had been revived and a true bark of surprise ripped from this mouth as a shrieked gasp-- He tried to wriggle away from that touch at first, eyes squeezed shut as he shook but was held in place, held there by those dangerous hands. A groan of satisfaction left Mako's mouth and vibrated into his body, Jamie letting out another shrill noise before his body went lax, breath choking out of him as he began to ejaculate against his own abdomen. This certainly wasn't missed by the ever-observant older man, still lapping and nipping at the puckered muscle until he felt that body relax and was up on him, between his legs, hungrily licking up that jizz. 

"Ohmygod..." Jamie whispered, voice breaking as he cracked an eye open to stare down at the ravenous brute who might very well actually eat him up and had to look away, his face burning with embarrassment. "Mako... y'--"

"Yeah, _Boss_?" He panted the 'pet' name against the blonde's still damp belly and let out a laugh as the man shivered for him-- so expressive, and got back up to his knees, his heavy cock pressing insistently against the other's inner thigh. 

"Hhhh... gonna gimme t'whole Hog?" Junkrat breathed out, an eyebrow arching as he spread his legs further. He lelt loose and liquid, kind of tired but the warmth and excitement, the contact of skin to skin was invigorating, plus he still needed to see what his mate looked like in the throes of rapture. 

"Dunno if yer ready... not finna hurtcha..." The tank panted out, rutting against that saliva-wet slice of ass he'd somewhat prepared for himself.

"Hnnhh... wot'd YOU want, Makkers?" Smirking at that, the behemoth sat back and rubbed his hands up and down the skinny junker's thighs, up over his hips, down to his knees and back up. It was immensely distracting, watching the lean man yield into the touches, stretching into the strokes. 

"M'already gettin' wot I want..." He purred out and watched Junkrat's eyes widen then narrow. 

"Damn, yer smooth." 

 "Just shaved too..." Mako murmured matter-o-factly, but rocked against, letting out a hiss as found a nice rub of friction. "Hhn.."

"How's it... yer just wearin' that mask so th'rest of  th'world can't see how damned handsome you are, tha'sit, innit? M'right, aren't'ah?" Jamie breathed out, reaching up to brush the hair from the older man's face, stroke his cheeks. "Stupid good lookin'..." 

"Huh-huh-huh..." The laugh panted out of the behemoth as he rutted, eyes squeezing shut as he humped forward... "M'gonna... uhhhhfff... Jamie... We're gonna..." 

"Fuck? Y'tryin'ta say 'fuck', big'un?" The skinny junker teased, wrapping his legs as much around the bigger man as he could and that earned a low groan of approval from the tank. 

"Yessssss...." 

"Gonna split me, ah...?" Jamison hissed nastily, pulling the other man's hair as he drew their mouths together and rocked up, grinding up to meet Mako's sturdy thrusts. 

"UHHhhhh..... yah..." 

"Gonna make me _squeal_ are yeh? With that big cock'a yers? Fill me up an' make me scream?" 

"Oh... **FUCK** Jamie..." Roadhog growled, panting as he moved faster and with less grace, frantic for friction. 

"We're gonna, once y'can fit that porn-star big pecker into me'arse..." Came the next line if lascivious tripe and Mako was growling out his breaths now, hands planted on the bed on either side of his partner's head, glad when Jamison pulled him down roughly by his hair for another kiss. He'd hate to have to admit that this was the kind of talking that he was more than happy to hear from the Rat, it was too good. 

Jamie sucked at the tank's bottom lip, squeezing his thighs around that thick middle and felt his breath forcibly leave him as his partner in crime's arms game out as he began to come, groaning out a broken growls and gasped in snorts as he jizzed against the scrawny man's sweaty body, rolling off of him the moment it dawned on him that he was literally crushing the other. 

"Hooley-dooley, Ko-ko, yer quoite th'showman..."

"Yer mouth is a lot dirtier'nah remember..." The older man wheezed out, knowing he was going to need his mask shortly, having a little bit of trouble catching his breath. 

"Mmmh, loike yer surprised..." Jamie breathed out, sitting up and moving towards the other, eyes narrowing then recoiled and rolled his sticky, filthy mess of a body across the bed to acquire his partner's mask and his leg. 

He tossed the respirator to the mildly struggling older man who caught it with a nod and pushed it against his face without strapping it to his head and lay back, eyes shutting for a moment. 

"Nothin' surprises me anymore..." Mako finally murmured, setting the mask on his head, brows rising as Jamie, after replacing his leg moved against his side, flinging the artificial limbs over his belly. 

"Not even this?"

"Mmmh... Nah, knew I coulda had you since day one.."

"...Was Ah that obvious'en, mate??" Despite all of this, Junkrat still flushed with embarrassment, cheek pressing to the older man's shoulder. 

"HAHAHA!!!" The laugh boomed out of the tank as he shifted a little, turning to face the other a bit and tug him closer.  "Nah... Just gave yerself out, though. Too easy..." Another chuckle left Mako, eyes shutting again as they settled together in post-coital comfort. 

"...Eh... don't matter now, do it..." The blonde murmured, grinning as he gazed up the bare curves of his bodyguard's body, to his placid face. 

"Mmmhh... only this." 

"...too right, luv." 

- 

_Some Months Later in a mission in Ilios_

- 

"Sooooo..."

"Sew buttons! Why'sit always so weird'ta talk t'ya, minus t'accent-y bits?"

"Ehhh?" 

Roadhog glanced at where his partner-in-crime and their temporarily assigned cohorts were talking, eyes fixed on the skinny creature, the way he leaned forward and back on his rip-tire, idly standing on the spikes and jittering off of it as he endeavored to carry on a conversation. A glance to his left showed him Aleksandra Zaryanova, inspecting her gun and glancing over at what appeared to be her 'friend' as it were, scarred eyebrow arching as she caught Mako's glance. 

"Ah?"

"Hrfff..." He jerked his head towards where Mei-Ling and Jamison were chattering, both witnessing the shorter woman shoot a pained glance at the Siberian before she let out a breath through her nose and boomed out a laugh. 

"HAH."

"What."

"Poor girl, stuck wit'z'chatterbox. How do you not end him?"

It was a fair question, after all, Junkrat was a notorious pain in the ass, a gimping time-bomb of fiery shrapnel, ready to go BOOM! 

"Huh-huh... Know how t'shut 'em up."

Zarya's head tipped to the side, eyes narrowing for a moment before she glanced from Junkrat back to the hog she was standing beside.

"Huh... spravedlivo (fair enough)... Come now, solnishko (my little sun)!! --you take your myshka (little mouse), eh?" The pink haired woman smirked a little as murmured to the behemoth next to her and then grinned as her hand was grasped by the cryogenically-altered shorter woman and they wandered away from the two junkers. 

"Eyyy, chattin' up Zaryanova behind m'back?" Junkrat teased, reholstering his Rip-Tire and grinning up at his partner. 

"Did better'n you an' lil thing, huh..." 

"Well, Ah'll 'ave yeh know, weren't even tryin' t' talk smart."

"No kidding." Another laugh boomed out of Roadhog and he dropped his right hand open towards his cohort, his partner, his lover. His smile grew beneath his mask as Jamie moved closer, into the nook of space provided and hopped up onto that limb, arms winding around Mako's wide neck. 

"No need't'be jelly, Hogarth... Y'know yer the only one fer me..." The lanky fool murmured, teasing but not teasing as he pressed as kiss to the side of that black mask.

This was a familiar position these days, Junkrat taking perch on the tank's shoulder, never too far out of sight or cover. The behemoth's big hand spread against the bare sections of his lover's skin and he smiled wider, though no one could see it. 

"S'not like y'dont make it obvious enough that'cha love m'hog."

"... **AH DO LOVE MY HOG!** " Jamison barked rather loudly all of a sudden and four other heads whipped to face them, Zarya smirking, Mei looking surprised as per usual, Soldier 76 whirling with a whip of his head and a grunted noise of annoyance and Reaper who leaned back petulantly against the wall, uttering out a muffled noise of disgust as he glanced at the man he loathed with all of his heart and then away at the still yet unopened battlefield. 

"Don't make me drop you." Mako rumbled out, feeling not an ounce of embarrassment as the scrawny man squeezed him. 

"Y'wouldn't."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

"Y'wouldn't!!!!" 

As the doors drew open for the impending fight in Ilios, Hog's big hand pressed to his partner's back, holding him securely before he took off with his heavy run, still feeling that, when all was said and done, he may very well be getting more than his fair share of the goods after all. 

"Let's say we ferget about alla this an' go t' th' beach instead...?" Junkrat whispered against that mask with a grin, knowing that they had to get this these checkpoints secure first, but.... 

"...Mebbe later."

"Oooohohoho, holdin' ya t'that, big'un." 

"Good." 


End file.
